


(Fanart) Kidnapped

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [23]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Title illustration for fanfic novel by Teegar and Jane Skazki in which Chekov and Scotty are kidnapped by space pirates





	(Fanart) Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kidnapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094619) by [JaneSkazki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSkazki/pseuds/JaneSkazki), [Teegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar). 

  
  



End file.
